robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracked Robots
Tracked Robots are a type of robot which use treads or caterpillar tracks instead of wheels. Mortis was the first of its kind to appear in Robot Wars, debuting in Series 1 and winning the Series 4 War of Independence in its final appearance. Other successful tracked robots include Series 2 Semi-Finalist Plunderbird 2, Series 3 Semi-Finalist 101 and Dutch Series 1 champion Slicer. The House Robots Sir Killalot and Mr. Psycho also used tracks as their means of locomotion. Definition Tracks are sets of linkages which are connected to drive gears, wheels, rollers or sprockets, allowing them to run a certain length along the robot's chassis in a similar manner to a conveyor belt. This enables them to pull the robot along when driving forwards or backwards and turning sideways, as well as giving it the ability to drive over opponents if its ground clearance is high enough. Tracks can vary widely in design, usually being made out of metal or rubber, and featuring grooves, treads or screws built into them to provide traction along the arena floor. Tracks in general, particularly treads, are not to be confused with simple drive chains, which merely provide drive power by connecting the motor output shaft to a robot's wheels or gears. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Tracks can give much more traction on the arena floor than wheels, offering better acceleration and making robots with them generally more capable of pushing opponents. Plunderbird 2's Series 2 Heat Final against The Mule was particularly illustrative of this, with its tracks enabling it to maintain enough traction to negate The Mule's low ground clearance and push it around the arena. *Depending on their designs, tracked robots can also maintain contact with the arena floor at all times, enabling them to continue driving and steer away from opponents if they were lifted. Many of 101's victories - particularly those over Overkill and Panic Attack - resulted from its tracks having enough traction to drive itself away from its opponents when being lifted and pushed towards arena hazards. In the case of the latter, 101 was able to steer Panic Attack into the pit after being lifted and hooked by the Series 2 champion's forks. **In earlier series featuring Gauntlet and Trial events, this advantage, combined with a suitably high ground clearance, could also be especially beneficial in events featuring ramps. Rameses II team captain Chris Crosskey believed that the robot's tracked design would negate the clearance issues found with its wheeled predecessor Skarab, though its higher clearance would prove disadvantageous in combat. *Tracks can easily be compatible with invertible designs, as proven by Suicidal Tendencies, 101 and Slicer. *Tracks can offer better balance than wheels as a result of their length and larger mass. The US Season 2 version of Cyclone adopted tracks in order to resolve the stability issues of the original two-wheeled Season 1 version. Disadvantages *Tracks are usually much more fragile against spiked, overhead, spinning and crushing weapons, which can either result in them becoming dislodged, seized, punctured or torn apart completely. 101's loss to Fluffy in Series 5 was particularly illustrative of this issue, as was Track-tion's defeat in the Series 10 10 Robot Rumble at the hands of Concussion. **This vulnerability is further heightened if the tracks are not protected from the sides, where they can easily be damaged/dislodged and usually leave the robot immobilised on one side. Crusher's loss to Beast of Bodmin in Series 3 particularly highlighted this issue. *Tracks can also be caught on and/or damaged by arena hazards. Mortis infamously had one of its tracks damaged by an arena spike at the start of its initial Series 2 Pinball run, resulting in it attempting the trial a second time. *Lifting, spiked and drilling weapons can easily hook underneath the exposed gaps between the tracks and the drive mechanism, enabling them to be caught or damaged as the robot is lifted. Sir Killalot's lance, for example, could easily hook Panzer and Plunderstorm by their tracks following their defeats in Series 3, while Panic Attack's forks also performed similar actions on 101 and Mortis during its battles against them. *Most tracked robots had a high ground clearance as a result of their tracks protruding from underneath the robot's chassis, making them considerably more vulnerable to getting lifted or flipped over unless they were fully concealed. Several of Mortis' defeats resulted from it being lifted or flipped over by opponents which exploited its ground clearance, such as Gravedigger, Behemoth and Steg 2. **Ironically, this feature could negate clearance issues with ramps in Gauntlet/Trial events, as was the reasoning behind Rameses II's design. **Robots with fully-exposed tracks are more susceptible to driving up and being lifted by opponents as a result of their even higher ground clearance. 101, for example, was easily lifted by Panic Attack once it drove up its forks during their First World Championship battle. *Because they are usually custom-made, tracks are much more difficult to repair or replace than wheels if they become damaged during battles. List of Tracked Robots Robots are listed alphabetically. Robots which are not heavyweight entries are listed with a green background. House Robots are listed with a yellow background. Category:Terminology Category:Tracked Robots